Tiny Hero
by Nana56
Summary: Oneshot missing scene from Home after Sam finds out that Dean carried him out of the burning house.  I don't own anything.


**Tiny Hero**

A missing scene from "Home" by Nana56

Written for a fanfic contest for KazCon2007 in Lawrence, Kansas.

NNNNNNNN

Sam remained leaning on the trunk of the Impala as he watched his brother disappear around the corner of the gas station. Dean had said that he had to go to the bathroom. Sam thoughtfully shook his head and looked down at his hands. There was so much swirling around in his brain, he hardly knew where to start to get it organized…a lot to process, not the least of which was the information that Dean had carried him out of the house during the fire all those years ago. Dean hadn't even been 5 years old and he'd saved his baby brother's life!

How was it that Sam had never known that? He always remembered his brother being there for him, no matter what. Dean was his one constant, the person he'd always gone to for booboos as a little kid and larger problems as Sam got older. Over the years, Dean had saved his life dozens of times. Even at school, when bullies would try to beat up on the "new kid with the big brain", Dean would come to his rescue.

Sam had rarely been allowed to walk home from school, Dean always wanted to make sure his little brother made it alright and that he was fine. Sometimes, he wasn't fine. Sam remembered the time Dean had come looking for him when he hadn't shown up at the Impala and all the rest of the kids had left. Dean had found him trying to hold off some toughs and had come to the rescue…no further problems had been had at that school. Sam always took for granted that Dean would be there.

Dean was cocky and sure of himself; always bragged about his conquests with the ladies, his good looks and, really, how tough he was; but he'd never said anything about that night in 1983. Dean never really bragged about any of the times he'd protected Sam…just always said that Sam was his responsibility and stepped between the younger sibling and danger without a split second of hesitation.

Dean was always there when Sam needed him; remembering, he couldn't think of a single time that his big brother had failed him. Looking down at his very interesting hands, he was beginning to think that perhaps he'd taken Dean for granted too much. Dean had sacrificed for Sam over and over as far back as Sam could remember, even to the point of giving up something Dean wanted badly to do so that he could be at Sam's play or if Sam wanted to go to a carnival. Dean never put himself first…Sam always came first.

Dean hadn't wanted to come to Lawrence…hadn't wanted anything to do with it, but Sam used his puppy dog eyes and got what he wanted, as he always had. Dean could never tell Sam "no" when he used those eyes on him. Between that and knowing there were people in danger, Dean had given in right away…no matter how much he dreaded going back to their old house.

Looking up and around again, Sam decided he might as well wait inside the car instead of leaning against it. The door creaked as he opened it and this time, instead of being slightly annoyed at the sound, he found comfort there. It was the sound of home to him, the sound of his brother. He was raised in this car along with Dean; it felt safe…he always felt safe with Dean and now he really understood why. Not only had Sam looked up to his brother as his hero as a child, Dean'd actually been a hero almost all of his life…beginning as a tiny hero.

Sam looked over at the sound of the driver's door opening and smiled at Dean as the older brother sat behind the wheel.

"What?" Dean asked at the look on Sam's face.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh."

"I was just enjoying the sound the doors make when they're opened and closed."

Dean glanced over at his brother with a slight frown as he turned the key in the ignition and the powerful engine roared to life.

"What's wrong with you, Sammy? You're always complaining about that sound!"

"Yeah, well, I guess it's not so bad. Are you ready to go?"

Dean shook his head and sighed as he put the shifter into gear and pulled out of the gas station, "No, but we're never going to get out of here if we don't get this done, so let's do it. We have people to save!"

The Impala laid a couple of strips of rubber as they headed down the road toward their very important hunt and Sam smiled again…his brother wasn't a tiny hero any more. Sam would always look up to his big brother…even if he was taller than Dean.

June 2007

NNNNNNNNN

All reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
